Josh's Girlfriend is Really Cool!
Plot As they arrive at Whitefeather & Associates Rebecca discusses with Paula why Josh Chan has yet to follow up on the dinner invite he sent to her. Paula uses Rebbeca's phone which is keyed in to Josh's social media updates to find a clue. According to his last post Josh and his friends intend on going to a local club called "Spiders" later that evening. They decide to go as well but are unable to convince the bouncer to let them inside. Rebecca passes on Paula's offer to stay out preferring to head home for some alone time. She finds she is unable to enjoy herself and decides to go to the grocery store to pick up some more aspirin. Its there that she spots Josh and his girlfriend Valencia canoodling in the frozen food section. She turns to leave only to crash right into Greg Serrano. Rebecca tries to excuse herself but her exit is interrupted by Greg's friends White Josh and Hector showing up. She leaves the trio behind only to be spotted by Josh who tries and fails to prevent Valencia from seeing her. Josh lies and introduces Rebecca as a friend he met at summer camp when they were eight years old. Rebecca lies too when Greg show up to the scene and doesn't tell Josh about about how they hooked up at a party. Rebecca does her best to ingratiate herself to Valencia who invites her to a yoga class she is instructing the next day. When Rebecca walks off Josh catches up to her and apologizes for lying. He insists that it would be for the best of she and Valencia don't become friends but Rebecca ignores him. At home she sends a friend request to Valencia's Facebook page and gets accepted. The next day at the law firm, Rebecca denies it when Paula suggests she is trying to becone friends to secretly undermine Valencia's relationship with Josh. Rebecca runs off to attend a yoga class Valencia is teaching and is awed by her beauty and physical fitness . After class Rebecca offers to help Valencia find a place for her own studio. She invites her to lunch to discuss the matter further and Valencia agrees. When Josh finds out he asks to meet with Rebecca at Cup of boba worried about the situation. Rebecca assures him that won't happen and her being friends with Valencia could be a good thing. Recurring themes Songs *"Good at Yoga" performed by Valencia Perez *"Feeling Kinda Naughty" by Rebecca Bunch Continuity *'Story': **'Foreshadowing': Rebecca mentions to Valencia that her mother's maiden name is Garfinkel, the Yiddish word for diamond dealer. A few episodes later in "My Mom, Greg's Mom and Josh's Sweet Dance Moves!", Rebecca's ancestors are shown coming to America on a boat. In thier possession is the family heirloom known as the Garfinkel ring . *'People': Valencia Perez, White Josh, Hector and Marty are introduced in this episode. *'Places': Cup of boba and Spider's is introduced in this episode. Callbacks *'Bonnie & Clyde': When Rebecca goes to the grocery store without wearing a bra Greg tells her the undergarment is on Aisle One. *'What is happening?': Greg asks what Rebecca and Valencia's voices are so high. Pop culture references Meta refernces Gallery Promotional photos 1x2 Promotional photo 1.jpg 1x2 Promotional photo 2.jpg 1x2 Promotional photo 3.jpg 1x2 Promotional photo 4.jpg 1x2 Promotional photo 5.jpg 1x2 Promotional photo 6.jpg 1x2 Promotional photo 7.jpg 1x2 Promotional photo 8.jpg 1x2 Promotional photo 9.jpg 1x2 Promotional photo 10.jpg 1x2 Promotional photo 11.jpg 1x2 Promotional photo 12.jpg Promotional video Category:Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Episodes